Full Bloom
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Kai x Sei, Manatsu x Ichika. They each celebrated their love in their own ways, and to say that they only kissed, well...that's only half of it. Flowers, love, kisses, and spring. Only a few of their favorite things! R&R PLEASE!
1. First Confession

Title: Full Bloom

Title: Full Bloom

Rating: T

Pairing: 藤堂誓唯 x 藤堂繪委

Disclaimer: うた∽かた, _**Uta∽Kata**___isn't mine, 'kay? Please stop making me put a disclaimer!!

A two chapter UtaKata fanfiction filled with Sei x Kai and Manatsu x Ichika fluff, nippa. WKTK, OMG! Bet you can't wait! I like Sei x Kai more, so I'll do that first, Alrighty wighty?

--START--

The Djinn charm Sei held in his hands was cold to his tender touch, maybe because he hadn't touched it in a long time. This charm had given him a lover, but put him through the coldest hell of his life. He had been living with Kai for a while, but he hadn't even used all of the Djinn's powers yet—actually, it was more like he had no use for it. "Kai-san…." Sei sulked, midnight colored hair sweeping over his bright eyes. He curled his fingers over the small charm, squeezing it hard. "Why….I don't, want this power…but I—"

He paused and fell to his knees. "I don't want to lose Kai-san to Saya-san." Kai came back with groceries, paper bags filed with supplies to make a delicious dinner. "Sei! I'm back!" He echoed, slipping off his shoes at the entranceway. Sei walked downstairs and smiled. "Hey. That didn't take you too long."

"The market wasn't busy at all!" He smiled, the reflection walking past Sei and dumping the food out on the table. "Help me put these away, will ya?"

"'kay." Sei replied, happily taking a bag of the groceries into the room and placing it on the countertop. The nice, fresh kitchen reeked with the fragrance of thick gardenia, a summer smell to the teenager. Kai's citrus orange hair shined in the rays of the sun, eyes seeming to glow in contrast to his lovely, slightly tanned flesh. Sei paused and turned away, lifting his hand to sort through the many bags of assorted ramen packs and even some salmon for _sashimi_. Sei examined the items and turned to his beloved Kai who was putting packs of pudding in the pantry. "Well, well. You bought a lot. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, really…" Kai replied. Kai said, "It's just for fun. I though you'd like it."

"I do." Sei said half-heartedly, bag wilting from the pressure of the bags weighing against the side his arm had let go of. He removed some of the ramen, smiling to himself. "It's just I though you had a reason…"

"…Who needs a reason anymore?"

"Good point." He hand finished putting away the ramen packs and moved to the fridge, stuffing it full of the salmon and fresh fruits. Sei, busy at work, didn't notice a not-so-suspicious brown bag leaning against Kai's thin leg. Kai looked down inside at the contents. Sei never noticed and carried on with his task of putting the goods in the fridge before they spoiler. If he left them out for too long, the temperature would rise, causing the molecules to speed up and cause decomposition, breaking the food down and causing it to spoil fast.

Damn, no wonder he was a tutor.

Kai observed Sei's every movement. From a brush of the hair to the smile on his face, he saw everything. Happen. The contents inside the bag waited to be revealed to its beholder, but it continued to wait patiently so clueless Kai could mentally evaluate the situation he was currently in. Before he knew it, Sei was reaching for the bag beside his leg. Kai quickly stopped his hand.

His surprise was hidden quite secure under cool, nonchalant features. "Don't look at that yet…"

"Huh?" Sei said, cocking his head slightly in a perplexed manner. He nodded and pulled himself out of the way. Kai heavily exhaled his breath and picked up the bag, peering inside.

"Sei-kun…I…"

Again, Sei stepped back into the room with slippers for Kai to put on. "Kai-san, here you go," Sei said, walking to the window and opening it in a deft, fluid motion. "Ah, thanks…" The reflection nearly got out.

Such a benediction was the fresh breeze that made the Kai's heart stop. Clouds moved along the steady blue sky, each one inching alone like a fuzzy caterpillar.

However, Sei made Kai's heart sore like a butterfly.

He pulled the bag from behind him, a pink mesh over his diamond-cut face of stunning perfection. "Uh, hey…"

"Wha—WHOA!" Sei had turned to look at Kai, but received instead a huge bouquet of yellow daisies in his face. They were in a face lace wrapping with a sugar pink ribbon tied about three inches up from the bottom of the stems. A few peppy leaves peeked up between the happy, lemon yellow petals. As soon as Sei had seen the flowers, Kai's soul calmed and he was able to finally get words out. "Sei-kun…I…love you," Kai whispered, balmy breeze kissing his tender, cherry red cheeks.

"Please go out with me…"

Sei, like a schoolgirl, had his ivory hand fly to his mouth in astounded shock. Likewise, tears of happiness showed not one bit of remorse. "Kai-san…" He flew into Kai's arms and heard the flowers slightly crackle against their body weight smashing together. Such a collision might cause an accidental, deep kiss.

Their lips, strangely, only brushed a little. Sei's eyelashes batting wildly with droplets of salty tears drawing lines like a three-year-old with a crayon down his face. Such delicate tears on a pretty face looked like molten glass, clear as crystal. Kai didn't cry, despite being Sei's reflection. More or less, he couldn't find the time.

He was too busty kissing Sei to let tears come to his face.

--

"Oh no!" Ichika cried at the side of the house. Manatsu looked over from hanging laundry to inspect Ichika's cry of despair. "What's wrong Ichika? Did a bug bite you?"

"No…."

"Then—THE DAISIES!" Manatsu waved her arms madly looking at a patch of upturned soil and a dirty shovel nearby.

"Somebody ripped up the daises we planted!" They cried, weeping waterfalls of tears.

--OWARI--

Okies….I liked the ending. I though adding some Manatsu and Ichika 'angst' would wrap things up nice and tidy. Stay clean, and this is L'Archel, signing off!


	2. Second Confession

Title: Full Bloom

**_Manatsu x Ichika chapter noaws XDD_**

Hope you enjoy!!

--START--

"Manatsu-chan!" Ichika called, shaking the green haired girl awake violently. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed Ichika's hand, voice stricken with a dose of immense panic. "What is it?"

"Stop sleeping," She squealed, voice almost as high as a dog whistle. "We need to go buy more flowers after that jerk pulled them all out! And they have a sale today! We can't be late or they'll all be gone and prices will go up!"

Manatsu blinked and fell back on the pillow, bummed that she had to get up. "Are you serious?" She sighed and rose from the bed, and then walked to the closet to change.

-- -

Aisles of flowers were visible from the front of the superstore, towering above all the adults and children alike. Ichika peeked in her wallet to make sure they had enough and strolled along. Manatsu followed somewhat, but she actually was more interested in the fact she could get stung by one of those fuzzy bees lurking behind the cherry floral arrangements. "Manatsu-chan!" Ichika called, perplexed as to why her friend wasn't following.

The green haired reflection looked over to her and raced down the aisle, frightened by all the insects. "Bees are gross Ichika…"

"Be a good girl and I won't take long, okay?"

"Boo…boring…" She threw up her arms in a yawn and spied some pink Gerber daisies. She was instantly spelled and ran over to them. "Ichika, these, these!" She pointed to the daisies and waved her arm in another bizarre manner. Ichika looked back, smiling. "You like those Manatsu-chan?" The green haired reflection nodded.

Ichika picked up a pot and looked at the price on the bottom. "We got yellow daisies last time, and these are cheap, so I guess we could get them…"

Manatsu jumped for joy and smiled at her best friend, cheeks pink with happiness. "But it's not fair that I'm the only one to pick out something!"

The brown haired girl blinked. "What do you mean?" Manatsu only beamed a smile and patted her friend on the head, making Ichika blush a scarlet hue. "I'm saying you should pick out some flowers too!" She explained happily, and also a little too chipper for Ichika's liking. She sweat-dropped and looked to her friend, officially freaked out by her attitude. "Uh…sure."

Ichika turned and walked further into the forest of bright blossoms and stopped at a container of pink poppies, the same sugary pink as Manatsu's daisies. "Wow…" The brown haired teen said, mesmerized by the gracefulness of the flowers and their stems, each petal that escaped the flower twirling in the wind like a tiny ballerina. The green haired reflection waved a hand in front of Ichika's blue eyes. "Want these?"

"Uh...oh, yeah," Ichika said, dazed. "I like them. Don't you like them Manatsu-chan?"

"They're so pretty! They totally match you Ichika!" And with those words, she pulled her friend into a hug tight hug that almost suffocated poor Ichika to death. "Kyaaaaa!" She blushed and waved her arms, calling everyone's attention towards the two girls. "Mana-Manatsu-chan? What are you doing?"

"Ichika…"

She turned cherry red as her reflection whispered tenderly in her ear.

"I love you very much Ichika. Thanks for buying me the flowers…"

A kiss was pressed against the girl's cheek as the reflection pulled away, grabbing Ichika's purse and two trays of each flower. "I'll go ahead and pay! Thanks again for the great idea Ichika!" The girl stood stunned, stray strands of her chocolate brown hair sticking up in shock as if was hit with a bolt of lightning. Crowds of men and women whispered and giggled with one another, a few children turning to their parents and smiling for the couple. Ichika turned to them and screamed, "It's not what it looks like," and then bolted down the road. Manatsu felt a breeze pass as her girlfriend flew past her, eyes red and her face no better.

"Ichika?" Manatsu asked as she watched her sprint down the road. She quickly paid, grabbed the flowers, and went off to chase her. "Ichika," She called, the girl barely staying in her sight. "What is it? Ichika!" Ichika turned a corner behind a tree near a lakeside, and hid herself close to the water. Manatsu walked right by her, calling her name in worry. Ichika's eyes watered.

**I_ feel so lost. So unaccepted…but what can I do? What should I do? I can't decide. Maybe I just think I love her back, so I shouldn't say anything. But maybe I need to confess right now before my powers over the Djinn become harder to handle. She told me first, so I shouldn't have a problem saying it. Why?_**

Tears began to pour furiously as a shadow crept up behind her.

_**Manatsu-chan…I want you to hold me while I tell you…**_

Arms circled around her waist quietly.

_**I want her to become closer to me…**_

The reflection inched forward and lifted up Ichika's jaw to meet her own.

_**And I want her to kiss me again. Give me every ounce of soul and warmth she can bare to give me.**_

Their lips locked again, tongues swirling and dancing, a lazy scrimmage commencing between the two girls by the lakeside. Ichika's heart raced and danced wildly, and her breath sped up so she didn't have the strength to try and fight back. She tried to feel Manatsu's feelings, but she was so absorbed in the kiss that it hurt to move. To break that passionate moment was a crime.

_**I want to hear how much she loves me…**_

_**Let me hear it, Manatsu-chan.**_

"Do you like me Ichika? Do you want to spend time with me while we fight Saya-san for what we deserve?" She looked right in her eyes, tears shining like priceless diamonds.

Of course, to say Ichika's tears were priceless to Manatsu, that was an understatement.

"Yeah." She smiled and lightly bumped Manatsu's head, both girl's laughing and lifting the mood. Ichika grabbed her reflection's hand and started home.

Loving your reflection is usually haughty, but now, everyone agreed it was a beautiful moment in history. A story of how a strange love rose above the unexplainable powers of the Djinn and defeated the odds.

Even if separated, a person can never, EVER, loose who they are.

Your reflection.

--OWARI--

R&R??

Sei: Please or I'll have to cosplay as Rukia from BLEACH, and that scares me…

L'Archel: You look like her, and Kai, you'll be Kai from Blood+…

Kai: But…no…

L'Archel: Do it.

Sei / Kai: Yes ma'am…


End file.
